ITS Fiches persos OS
by Mizumi1593
Summary: Vous trouverez ici les fiches personnages des OCs de ma fic ainsi que les OS que j'écris dessus Bonne lecture! ;
1. Chapter 1

Prénom :Mizùmi

Nom : Yamamoto

Âge : 17 ans

Famille *: Inconnu (pour l'instant)

Comportement : Solitaire mais très gentille et sympa. Il ne faut pas lui chercher des noises à moins d'avoir une très forte envie d'aller voir l'infirmière en chef.

Amoureux(se) de *: Suspence xD

Lieu d'origine *: Namidori

-Si Homme :

Statut : Exorciste

-Exorciste:

Grade (exorciste ou maréchaux) : exorciste

Innocence:

- Nom : Dark Crosses

- Type (équipement, symbiotique ou cristallin) : Symbiotique

- Forme : Deux stigmates noirs en forment de croix dans le creux de ses mains.

- Utilisation (différents niveau):

Niv 0 : Deux stigmates noirs dans le creux des paumes

Niv 1 : deux simples poignards

Niv 2 : Un katana, deux katanas (qu'elle peut assembler)

Niv 3 : Une grosse épée un peu comme celle de Sokaro et Sayu mais elle

peut pas l'utiliser souvent car elle l'épuise vite.

-Particularités * : aucune pour l'instant ;p

* * *

Alors pour l'image je sais pas vraiment comment faire, j'ai vu qu'on pouvait charger des images sur nos compte est-ce que les personnes d'autres comptes peuvent les voirs? Merci d'avance ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Saki**

Nom : Inconnu

Prénom : Saki

Âge : 14 ans

Famille : 0

Comportement : glande tout le temps. part si on marchande une grande quantité de crèmes brulées ou si c'est son amie Mizùmi qui lui demande de l'aider.  
Un peu psychopathe sur les bords (mauvaise influence des films d'horreur)... Ce comporte comme une gamine capricieuse. Déteste parlé de sa famille.

Amoureux(se) de : personne ! C'est mieux toute seule !

Lieu d'origine : Sapporo

- Si Fille !

Exorciste:

Grade (exorciste ou maréchaux) : heu ? Glandeuse professionnelle en fait !

Innocence:

- Nom : Strange Eyed

- Type : Symbiotique

- Forme : Ses yeux changent et deviennent comme ceux des chats.

- Utilisation (différents niveau): Niv 0 : yeux normaux

Niv 1 : Ses pupilles deviennent verticales et elle plonge un akumas dans ses illusions

Niv 2 : Elle peut plonger plusieurs akumas dans ces illusions

-Particularités : illusions inspirés des films d'horreurs qu'elle regarde.

-Techniques : j'en ai déjà trop dit !

* * *

Alors elle vous plaît? x)


	3. Chapter 3

Juliette Usagi ^^

nom:Usagi

prénom:Juliette

age:17 ans

famille:orpheline,son père est mort cause d'un Akuma et sa mère était Exorciste mais est morte au cours d'une mission.

comportement: excentrique,joyeuse et optimiste,elle est très mauvaise perdante et d teste se est timide avec les gens de fort caractère.

amoureuse de:Lavi ..(il ne s'en doute pas car elle est discrète ce propos et elle se conduit normalement avec lui et elle ne sait pas si c'est réciproque)

lieux d'origine:La France

-homme-

innocence:

-nom:Dark bell (cloche noire)

-type:é quipement

-forme:clochette accrochée un ruban que Juliette porte autour du cou

-utilisation:

Juliette s'en sert en la décrochant de son ruban ,en la faisant grandir et en la lançant pour créer des ondes de choc qui détruisent les Akumas.

niv1:la clochette résonne et permet juste d'affaiblir un Akuma.

niv2:on peut la d crocher du ruban et la faire grandir (pas trop) et la lancer pour créer des ondes de choc capables de détruire des Akumas ..(les akumas d'un trop haut niveau ne sont pas d'office détruis,ils sont juste affaiblis).

niv3:la clochette peut grandir au point d'enfermer un Akuma dans son sein,elle se met résonner et détruit dans la plupart des cas l'Akuma (et comme d'habitude,si l'akuma est trop fort ex:un niveau 3,il est juste affaiblis). les Akumas sont beaucoup plus vite détruis au niv 3.

-particularit :Juliette en est encore qu'au niveau 2.

techniques :/...aucune particulière

histoire :(apôtre artificiel qui est réussi-c'est secret-,on lui a implanté l'innocence de sa mère)

maréchal : kevin yeegar

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Seth Shaminka

Nom : Shaminka

Prénom : Seth

Age : 16 ans

Famille : Une soeur qui s'est faite nonne

Comportement : gentil et timide, il a tendance rougir quand une personne qu'il ne connait pas lui adresse la parole. Il déteste voir ses amis triste et essaye toujours de les réconforter. Il possède cependant un côté sombre qui ressort uniquement quand un ami proche se fait tuer.

Amoureux de: Road

Lieu d'origine : Cambridge

-Exorciste:

Grade: Exorciste

Innocence:

- nom :Evil song

- Type : Symbiotique

- forme : un crucifix incrust dans sa gorge

- Utilisation : Evil song

Niveau 1 : en criant, provoque des ondes sonores qui détruisent les Akumas : une portée de 10m

Niveau 2 : en criant, provoque des ondes sonores qui détruisent les Akumas : une portée de 25m

-particularit s * : /

-Techniques : /

* * *

Alors vos avis? ^^


End file.
